In certain applications, for example intravenously administered medicines, it is necessary to hang a bottle, bag or like container from a support. Particularly in the case of pharmaceutical products, it is necessary as well to substantially permanently apply to the bottle or bag regulatory information regarding the contents of the bottle and the usage thereof.
Several designs have been used to meet the above noted requirements. In the case of a bag, the bag may often be formed with an integral handle without substantial additional cost. This is often not feasible in the case of a bottle. It is known to form the bottle in a special shape and to secure a cap to the bottle's end, the cap having a hanger. Such methods are relatively expensive to implement and typically interfere with handling of the bottle when not in use (e.g., the stability of the bottle when standing upright is compromised by the irregularities of the cap).
It is also known to shrink wrap a liner about the bottle, the liner including a hanger. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,367 to Morita et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,658 to Fujio disclose permanently mounted hanging rings for suspending intravenous bottles. The respective hanging rings are formed in disk shaped members that fit against the bottom of the intravenous bottles and are secured thereto by protective liners. The disks are made of a rubber like material that permits the hanging rings to be bent away from the bottom of the bottles. The protective liners are made from a resin material that is heat contracted over portions of the sides and bottom of the bottles. Outer portions of the disks are also encased within the liners for permanently attaching the hanging rings to the bottles. The protective liners may also be used to attach labels to the sides of the bottles. These methods are also relatively expensive to implement.
A further means for providing hangers to bottles is to apply a self adhesive label formed from paper or film stock, the label including a hanger or handle integrally formed therewith. Examples of such labels are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,125 to Andel et al. and Federal Republic of Germany Document No. 3,631,021. Each of these labels suffer from significant drawbacks as well. The Andel et al. label requires that the user peel the handle away from the remainder of the label. Peeling the relatively thin layer from which the handle is formed away from the substrate to which it is adhered requires a significant degree of dexterity, particularly if the user is wearing protective gloves as is often the case in operating room and similar environments.
The German reference discloses a self adhesive label which has a projecting edge flap formed as a hanger. Although the German reference does disclose that a lightly adhesive coating may be used to permit releasable affixing of the flap to the bottom of the bottle, it appears that at least a portion of the flap will remain loose, and in any event, would extend over the bottom of the bottle when the bottle is not in use. This configuration poses a risk of the flap snagging on other items or otherwise hampering handling of the bottle. Further, labels according to the German reference would be difficult to apply to bottles because portions of the label must be secured to at least two differently oriented surfaces (i.e., the side and the bottom).
Accordingly, each of the above noted techniques for hanging a bottle or the like suffers from disadvantages in cost, usability, and/or handling. Further, these techniques do not provide for extended text. As a result, the amount of information which may be supplied on the label or the like is limited by the surface area of the bottle and the amount of surface area which may be practicably and desirably covered. Thus there exists a need for a means for labeling and hanging a bottle or the like which is cost effective to manufacture and implement, which is relatively easy to use, and which does not unduly adversely affect handling of the bottle. There exists a need for such a labeling means which may be adapted to provide extended text.
Often it is necessary to indicate on a patient record or the like the identity of or other information regarding the substance administered from an IV bottle as discussed above. Generally, the physician, nurse, or the like must transcribe the relevant information from the bottle's label to the patient record. Such exercise is often time consuming. Further, there is a risk that an error may occur in the transcription. Moreover, there is generally no way to verify if the correct information has been transcribed or rather an error has occurred.
Thus, there also exists a need for a hanger label which can be used to hang a bottle or the like which provides for efficient, accurate, and verifiable means for transferring information regarding the contents of the bottle to a patient record or the like.